The 75th Hunger Games- They all fall down
by jaffacakesyumm
Summary: Everyone knows what happened to America when the Hunger Games started but what if I was the Uk? With 18 district being forced to give 2 children to the hand of the Capital of Talun things are going to get deadly. If you thought 24 tributes was bad try 36...Syot OPEN!


**Hey so this is a Syot but it is a bit different…**

**It takes place in the UK in the future where the country has been separated into 18 districts. The first 13 are just like they are in the books but the other are a bit different.**

**14-**

This is the food tasters for the Capital and tends to be the fattest in the whole of Talun but they are known for having a lot of people die from food poisoning as they still have very poor health and little to no money. This is not as rich as 2 or 1 but is far richer than 12 for the fact they are need more. The people here tend to be more ginger with blue eyes however there is also a lot of brown haired people too. They also have no victors yet and are the laughing stock of Talun.

**15-**

They are next door to district 14 so they know a lot about each other. They are also testers but they test things like trains and bombs and are the most connected district in the whole of Talun. They are also the most paid district and never have problems with most people dying before they even reach the age of 50. Children start work from a very young age here but are still very unknown to weapons as they only ever test. Over the past few years the district has started to train their children but are still not as good at district 1 or 2. Most people here tend to be well kept and of mixed races.

**16-**

This district is the prison district where all people classed as too crazy to be kept in their own district prison are sent to serve their time. Children still live here but most are crazy or are children of guards that work in that district. The land is very plain and most children from there have not even seen a tree in their lives. The reaping age in this place is raised to 24 but only for this district, as there are very few children there. It's not surprising that they have the most victors out of all the districts. Winning means a large house and life outside of the prison. Most people are all type of looks, as they seem to be from all over Talun.

**17-**

This is the orphan district and when you are an orphan and your own district can't take you, you get sent here. There is little to no adults here and the kids always are left to run wild and all the peacekeepers do is stop them from running back to their districts. The peacekeepers are very strict here, not as much as District 16 but close to it but they do little to enforce the rules so crime is very high in this district. They are sent back to their districts once they reach 18 but most are sent crazy by their time here or turn into animals. Most people from this district later live in district 16 thanks to their time here. Victors get to go home early and they tend to be all type of looks.

**18-**

This is the district where all people in it are hated by the Capital. If they hate you but not enough to kill you they send you here to live out your days. Most adults or children are sent there and later start families, if when the children reach 18 have not annoyed the Capital they are sent back to the district their mother or father came from and victors get to go home early. Again they seem to have looks from all over.

**Number of Victors**

1st: District 16

2nd: district 2

3rd: District 1

4th District 4

5th District 17

6th District 18

7th District 7

8th District 10

9th District 3

10th District 11

11th District 15

12th District 5

13th District 6

14th District 9

15th District 8

16th District 13

17th District 12

18th district 14

**Number of Volunteers**

1st District 16

2nd district 17

3rd district 1

4th district 2

5th district 18

6th district 4

7th district 7

8th district 11

The rest don't have any volunteers to this date!

**So I hope you submit a tribute as this is been playing on my mind for a bit. The tribute form will be in my profile along with the map of Talun (my version of Panem.)**


End file.
